Just a Tasty Treat from the Gang at Empire Records
by Violet Raven
Summary: {Empire Records}- Mark and Lucas are left in charge of the store for a day when no one else shows up, and Mark has his own theory of where everyone is. (With MoshyMango)


****

Just Another Tasty Day From the Gang at Empire Records

__

Authors: Violet Raven and Moshy Mango

__

Rating: PG-13

__

Disclaimer: We own nothing from Empire Records, nor do we claim to or make any money off of this story. Please don't sue, we have nothing!

__

Summary: Mark and Lucas are left in charge of the store for a day when no one else shows up, and Mark has his own theory of where everyone is.

__

A/N: This is set somewhere a little after the movie, tho timeline isn't important- for the most part. So neither AJ nor Cory hasn't left yet, again, not that is really affects the story. 

-----------------------------------------

Lucas pulled up to Empire Records, parked his motorcycle and jumped off, preoccupied with thoughts of how he would explain his tardiness to Joe. He thought about embellishing a near-hit on his way there, turning it into a near-death experience- "the trauma was overwhelming, Joe" – but it was doubtful that his boss would believe that story. Maybe he just didn't look shaky enough.

Heading towards the door, he saw his reflection in the window and tried to make himself look as pitiful as possible. But looking past the reflection, he noticed that no one was inside.

Lucas looked back, and for the first time realized there were no cars around.

"Great, Eddie must have forgotten to open up. Again."

He sighed, and reached into his pocket for a spare key when Mark came singing towards him from the bus stop.

"Welcome to jungle, we got fun and games!" He was playing air guitar, slightly moshing, and completely oblivious to everything around him. "Welcome to the juuungle!" The shrieking caused Lucas to cover his ears.

Mark shook his reddish-blonde mane and jumped around, crossing the street. He paused next to Lucas and turned, the key poised in front of the keyhole. 

"I thought Eddie was opening today."

Lucas didn't seem to hear him. "You know, Mark… singing silently can be just as rewarding, in fact, more so to the people around."

Mark stopped, looked up in confusion, smiled, then nodded. Shaking his head, Lucas turned back to the task and as soon as the door was unlocked, he remembered the comment about Eddie opening.

"I guess Eddie must have forg…" He trailed off, staring at a wildly thrashing Mark behind him. He was mouthing a song and lost in his own world again. Lucas cocked his head.

"Live and let be, I suppose."

They both stepped into the pitch black store, and Lucas cautiously turned the lights on. 

"Woah… that clock says it's already 10."

"Yes, Mark, we're late."

"So where is everyone?"

Lucas paused. "Does anyone really know where they are?"

Mark seemed to take this into consideration as Lucas left him standing there and went back to the break room to search for a sign of what had happened. An hour late and not a soul in the store. The time slots showed that no one had checked in today.

From the other room, Mark yelled, "Shouldn't we call Joe? Or something?"

"No," the other boy replied, joining his friend in the main room. "No, we don't want Joe to think that everyone is incapable of opening the store. We'll get things started first."

There was a pause before Mark responded. "Lucas? Do you think that maybe everyone was sucked into a parallel dimension where they are enslaved by horrible Tchaikovsky fanatics who are forcing them to listen to that music while they build their alien cities?"

"No." He looked left, then right. "But it's a good theory."

"Oh, okay."

"Turn on some music and I'll open the store."

While they each went to accomplish their respective jobs, Lucas nodded his head to the music Mark had just filled the room with.

Mark grinned childishly and began to dance around as if he were his own mosh pit. "Moshy…" 

An hour later, the store was filled with customers, and there was still no sign of the other employees. Mark had taken it upon himself to call Eddie and see what was going on. When he got the answering machine, his eyes widened as he saw his theory coming true. "Uh, Eddie?" he began cautiously. "If you're not in an alternate universe right now, please pick up!" When there was no answer he began to panic, and scream into the phone. "Okay, Eddie, don't worry! We're coming for you! You won't be stuck in that place forever!" 

As soon as he hung up the phone, biting his nails, he turned to see everyone in the store looking at him a bit fearfully. He looked down, slowly began to walk away, then ran towards Lucas.

"I was right, Eddie's not answering! We have to save them!"

Lucas held his chin up with a fist and thought. "We should stay here and hold down the fort for them, then. We don't want to get blamed for this, do we?"

"You're right. You're so smart, Lucas." He gave a short laugh, then went back to the register where a considerable line had built up.

A while later, a short figure walked in the door and made his way behind the counter.

Lucas looked at the boy in confusion. "What are…"

Before he could finish, Mark ran as fast as he could from the back room, screaming and waving his arms around. "Warren!! You're okay!" He jumped over the counter and embraced the boy tightly.

A gasp escaped Warren's mouth as he looked at Mark in annoyance. "Are you crazy? Get the hell offa me!" He struggled beneath the hold.

Mark didn't notice anything, and he pulled away quickly. "Oh, no- did anyone else survive?" He bit his lip in nervous expectation.

Warren just stared incredulously. "Survive what, you loony!"

With a sharp turn, Mark whispered to himself. "We're the last ones now…" Louder, he added, "We have to repopulate the Empire Records."

Warren and Lucas exchanged baffled glances, the latter pondering the situation. Warren gave a questioning look and Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

When they looked back to Mark, he had approached a female customer and was stopped in front of her. She seemed curious, but he was determined. After a moment's pause, he leaned forward and kissed her. The other two employees ran to her aid, and pulled him off of her.

Lucas managed an apology while Warren gave a loud laugh of approval.

"No wonder Joe never lets you guys open," he yelled between snorts. "And all this for nothing."

"Nothing?" Lucas dropped Mark and looked over to the younger kid. "What do you mean, Warren?"

"Uh, it's the Fourth of July, idiots!"

Mark obviously was not getting the hint, and he stared in confusion. "So… the guys weren't kidnapped by a cult of freakish Tchaikovsky worshippers bent on taking over our world?" There was definite disappointment in his tone.

Warren laughed loudly again, slapping his leg in sheer amusement. "You two are funny!" And then he realized that Mark was serious, and his hilarity became uncontrollable. 

When he had calmed down, he saw the store full of people and frowned. "What are you guys doing here? Get out already! It's the Fourth of July, go celebrate… or something! Come on, get the hell outta here!" He chased the people out, pulling out and waving around a gun, shoving the last screaming customer out the door with a satisfied clap. "Now, let's get back to Joe's party."

There was an awkward silence.

"You know, the party? The one that everyone's been planning for weeks?"

Still nothing.

"Lucas, it was your idea!"

"Ohhh…."

Warren shook his head. "It's a wonder this place is still in business with employees like this." With that he shoved his gun back in his pocket and Lucas led them all out with an impassive shrug.

As they walked off into the sunlight, Mark stopped. "So everyone is really just at this party?"

"Yes, Mark, it's okay. The world is safe for another day."

There was a relieved sigh, and Mark jumped around, silently singing and moshing in joy.

__

*~fin~*


End file.
